


Time I put ring on you.

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: Road to jeongcheol [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Confession, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: pls a drunk jc where coups cries at the ring on jeonghan finger bc someone beat him before he could put a finger on it except he did it ...It's the prompt I saw on twitter and decide to write something on it.





	Time I put ring on you.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)

  
When Joshua entered the living room at 5am he was presented by a crying seungcheol and a laughing jeonghan.

  
The situation was kind of weird,because it was dually either both of them crying or both of them laughing like mad man. Never in his life he was encountered with This split situation.

  
He left the laughing jeonghan becuase he wasn't that important at the moment, and went to seungcheol because apparently crying is more important.

  
"what happened seungcheol?" he asked the weeping male.

  
"jiiiissoooooo." seungcheol sniffed, Joshua swear he could hear jeonghan snickering in back ground.

  
"yeah I'm here." Joshua was there because it was his duty to be there every stsrudsy morning because that's when the couple get dead drunk and then he would become their caretaker. It was something he took on his own, no one asked him he just liked to do it, also seokmin was sleeping anyway. 

  
"You know how much I love Han."

  
"yes I do."

  
"And how much I want to hug him and kiss him and love him."

  
"errr... Yes. "

  
"And how much I want to spend my life with him." 

  
"Yes I do seungcheol." Joshua sighed.

  
"And how much I wanted to propose to him." seungcheol continued. 

  
"Yes yes... I know..... Wait what." Joshua eyes widened.  
He looked at jeonghan who was now getting doubled over with laughter. This situation was getting weider and weider. 

  
"Look at his hand, someone already got him." with that seungcheol started crying again. Joshua looked at jeonghan who was now proudly showing his finger.

  
"This is....."

  
"He gave it to me last night, before we started drinking. Of course I said yes... But once he got drunk he loses his mind. He asked me if I was taken and I showed him my ring. God this is so funny." joenghan get into the laughter fit again.

  
Joshua sighed, both of his friends were idiots.   
He looked at seungcheol again who was now sniffing.

  
" Look how happy he is, that guy is so lucky...... I lost my chance. " he said sniffing out loud.

"Seungcheol you do realize that you are dating jeonghan." Joshua almost face palmed.

  
"I am?" seungcheol looked at him with glassy eyes tilting his head.

  
"Yah don't tell him, I still haven't made a video yet." jeonghan yelled from behind.

  
"yes seungcheol you did and you are the one who put the ring on his finger."

  
"I did?"

  
"yes."

  
"omg.... I did." seungcheol screamed as he stood up all happy and giddy. He started running in the room giggling.

  
"Oh god." Joshua sighed, how was he their friend to begin with.

  
"Awww you told him, I was having so much fun." jeonghan whined.

  
"you were having fun torturing your boyfriend."

  
"it's fiance now, and for your information a crying cheol is really cute too."

  
"you are drunk."Joshua rolled his eyes. Seungcheol ran towards jeonghan and stood in front of him. He pointer at his lover.

  
" you, Yoon jeonghan...... You are mine. And no one can take you away form me because I put ring on you first. "

  
" yes I am yours. " jeonghan smiled at his lover.

  
"yes.." seungcheol pumped his fist and ran towards their shared room screaming 'Yoon jeonghan is mine'

  
"God. I'm out."

  
"yah... You can't just leave.'"

  
"yes I can...you guys are annoying." Joshua said as he stood up for leaving. Once he reached the door He could hear jeonghan screaming

  
"I hope seokmin propose to you too.''

  
"whatever," Joshua mumbles before leaving. He was happy that firends had finally found the happiness they were searching for and how much they both deserved it. 


End file.
